Land grid array (LGA) modules gain increasingly wide use in the fields of communications, vehicle-mounting, and consumer electronics, as well as other special fields. An LGA module has comprehensive functions. For example, the LGA module generally has such functions as radio reception, signal processing, and radio transmission. The LGA module includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and a pad. Because of a high wiring density of the LGA module, a high density interconnect (HDI) printed circuit board is usually used as the printed circuit board of the LGA module. The HDI printed circuit board has a relatively thin medium and a relatively small size, and allows smaller device spacing.
Antennas connected to an LGA module usually include a primary antenna, a secondary antenna, a Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna, and the like. Because an LGA module has a very small area, there is no enough room for placing antennas; therefore, the antennas and the LGA module are usually separately disposed on a motherboard, which incurs a problem of interconnecting the antennas and the LGA module.
Exemplary antennas are first connected to a Small A Type (SMA) connector of a motherboard through wires of a printed circuit board of the motherboard, and then connected to an SMA connector of an LGA module through a cable, thereby implementing interconnection between the antennas and the LGA module on the motherboard.
After the LGA module is mounted onto the motherboard, the bottom surface of the LGA module faces the motherboard, and the SMA connector of the LGA module is disposed on the top surface of the LGA module. The SMA connector of the LGA module occupies some surface area, which reduces effective layout space of the LGA module.